


Impeccable Care

by sonicdrift2



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Cuddles, Donald is stubborn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic, Uno yells a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Donald is sick, and Uno freaks out a little.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Impeccable Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnackSnacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnackSnacks/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Knacksnacks!!! I hope y’all enjoy it!

Donald was sick, and Uno wasn’t panicking one bit. 

...

Okay, he was panicking a little. 

Everett Ducklair had rarely ever fallen ill, so Uno had very little hands-on experience with biological sickness. Having information meant nothing if he didn’t know how to apply it practically. He hadn’t even noticed that anything was wrong until Donald had practically collapsed on one of his face projections, burning with fever. 

Uno considered taking Donald’s phone and calling his uncle, but the thought did not sit well with him. Scrooge had let him fall ill before, and left Donald to nurse himself back to health. He then considered calling Lyla, but she would most likely be just as lost as he was. 

A fever didn’t mean his life was horribly in danger yet. If the fever broke before tomorrow, he was sure Donald would be alright. They were rarely life threatening if they broke quickly. 

“Uno, I’m fine.” Donald mumbled, sliding down off of him. 

“No, you’re not. Let’s lay you down.” He said, and if he had been a biological he was sure his voice would be shaking. 

“It’s just a little cold, I’ll be okay. I can push through it.” His voice was quiet and hoarse, ending his sentence with a cough. 

During their conversation, Uno had pulled up millions of books and articles about the common cold, the symptoms of a fever and had consulted several doctors online. He now felt confident with a course of action. Before Donald had the chance to protest, he wrapped him in a blanket with his animatronic arms. Underneath the blanket he stripped Donald of the Avenger’s uniform, replacing it with his cotton pajamas. A large, fluffy bed rose from the floor at his bidding and he gently pushed Donald down with his closest projection, simultaneously taking his temperature through his orb. 

“Uno, I’m fine. Stop it!” Donald swatted him away angrily. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing! I can still work.” 

Donald knew he could. He had pushed himself beyond his limit several times, as himself and as the Duck Avenger. People needed him, and he was always there, sick or not. This time was no different. As long as he could walk and speak full sentences, he was fine.

He made to get up out of the bed. 

Something Uno could not name buzzed through his circuits. Before he could stop it, words were spilling out of his speakers. 

“No, you can’t! Donald, I am putting my foot down! You are clearly sick with some sort of bug. You’re not going on patrol, you’re not going home, you are going to sit here and let me take care of you!” 

The small duck gaped up at Uno’s closest orb in shock. The A.I.’s artificial face was contorted in anger and surprise, as if he hadn’t meant to yell at him at all. Donald sighed and let himself lay back into the soft cushions. He really was very tired. Maybe taking it easy just once would be okay. Seeing Uno this emotional, this upset had shocked him to his core. 

“Ok. I’m sorry.” 

Uno didn’t address the apology with words. A small table and glass of water rose up next to the bed. Very carefully, Uno used one of his millions of limbs to grab it and lift it up to Donald’s beak. 

“Drink. Small sips, please.”

He drank. 

“Thank you. Now please go to sleep.”

Before Uno could move away, Donald’s hand reached up and gripped his head’s supportive tubing. Uno’s head swiveled to meet his eyes once again. The question Donald didn’t ask hung in the silence between them. Uno settled himself down next to Donald, allowing the temperature of his sphere to rise slightly. The small biological duck snuggled against him with a happy sigh.

“Sweet dreams, old cape.” 

-

Donald’s fever broke as he slept. Uno was sure he had never felt more relieved. He was all too aware of the Avenger’s self destructive habits, and always made the effort to curb them. His success this time made him feel more useful and fulfilled than all of his duties before he met Donald. 

Uno allowed a hand to brush against the duck’s temple, soft and tender like in the movies. 

Something inside him ached. It was familiar. Sometimes it consumed him, but tonight, it was dulled. He was content right where he was.


End file.
